


I love you for you

by softblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Chubby Blaine, Chubby Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Kurt is an asshole, M/M, body issues, insecure Blaine, the first chapter is klaine but like they break up idk how to tag it, this is the first fic im ever posting so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblaine/pseuds/softblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter is kinda a rewrite of The First Time and then chapter two is just a seblaine fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mostly Klaine and its not that good tbh, if you just want seblaine im p sure you can just read chapter two and it'll still make sense.

Transferring to McKinley had been a harder task than Blaine had thought it would be. He had a busy class schedule and almost no free time as he was almost always doing homework, studying, or practicing for glee club. And any free time he did have he spent with Kurt.

It was difficult for him to choose to leave Dalton but he thought it was the best choice, he could see Kurt all the time at school and study with him for any subjects they had together, which weren't many seeing as Kurt was in the year above him. But still, he could be with him more than before and that was all that mattered to him.

Between juggling schoolwork, glee club, his relationship, and dealing with whatever drama was going on it Kurt’s life, Blaine was almost always stressed. He started turning to food more and more often. He didn't want to bug Kurt with his problems so he just listened to him rant about his issues and stresses about going to college soon without complaining to Kurt about his own issues. Most of the time if Blaine began to whine about something Kurt would dismiss him and continue talking about his problems.

Blaine didn't even notice he was stress eating at first; he just started eating snacks whenever Kurt began ranting to give himself something to do. Then he began having midnight snacks almost every night. Next he was snacking pretty much every hour of the day. Whenever he and Kurt went to the Lima Bean he would order several little pastries with his latte. He would eat Kurt’s lunch most of the days because Kurt would more often than not be talking too much to eat even half of his lunch. He just all around started eating more.

Blaine didn't even notice he was gaining weight until one day he couldn't get the button on his pants to close. He laid on the bed and sucked in his gut to finally get it closed. Up until that moment he hadn't even realized he had a gut in the first place! Blaine looked in the mirror and noticed that, yeah, he did have a little belly starting to form; his butt and thighs looked bigger too.

That morning he brought it up to Kurt as they were standing by their lockers. “Hey, honey, why didn't you tell me I was getting chunky? I could barely button my pants today.”

“Oh, you didn't notice? I didn't want to embarrass you by bringing it up, I thought you knew.”

“If I knew I probably would've started buying new clothes and would've stopped eating your lunches.”

“I don't think stopping eating my lunches would've done much, I mean haven't you noticed you're generally just eating more recently? You've turned into quite a pig. You eat 2 or 3 pastries every time we go to the Lima Bean, you've been eating all of your dinners and about half of mine every time we go out together and you’re almost always snacking. I noticed you're increasing waistline about a month ago, I thought you did too.”

“Well, no I didn't, thanks for telling me now that I’m chubby how much of a pig I am!” Blaine abruptly shut his locker and started hurrying away from Kurt, feeling his face get hot and his eyes starting to tear up.

Kurt hurries after him into the boy's bathroom where they both sit on the floor. Blaine covers his face with his hands as the tears start to fall down his face.

Kurt starts stroking his arm, “Honey, it’s fine, you could easily lose the weight, I just didn't want to embarrass you by bringing it up. You'll be back to your handsome self soon enough, I've read a bunch of tips on how to lose weight fast, you'll be fine!”

Blaine dries his tears on his sleeve; he really didn't want to hear that from Kurt. He wanted Kurt to say he loved him regardless of how much he weighed. He wanted Kurt to say he’s handsome no matter what. Was Kurt grossed out by his body? Did Kurt even find him physically attractive anymore? Blaine wasn't sure and he didn't like it.

After that incident Blaine and Kurt went shopping for new clothes that day. Blaine had to buyer bigger everything, bigger pants, bigger shirts and sweaters, even bigger underwear, much to his dismay. Kurt didn't make him feel better about it in the slightest, he just went on and on about how Blaine can change his diet and what exercises he can do to lose weight quick.

They ate dinner together that night but Blaine just had a salad and hated every minute of it. When he got home he binged on whatever food he could find. The feeling of his painfully full stomach was the only thing that made him feel better that day. Which was ironic because it was also the thing that made him hate himself.

Several weeks pass and Blaine has pretty much stopped eating in front of Kurt all together and just binging whenever he's alone at his house. His weight doesn't increase much but he doesn't lose any. Blaine weighed himself the day of the incident and it turned out he had gained about 25 pounds in about a month and a half. He knew he should've felt ashamed and he kind of did, but he actually kinda liked his chub. Even if it made him feel like shit he really didn't want to lose it. He wished Kurt would just accept his fat instead of texting him weight loss tips nearly every day.

When try outs for West Side Story came along he didn't really think he would get the part of Tony due to his weight gain but he still got the part much to the surprise of him and Kurt, who secretly thought he had it in the bag but would never admit it to Blaine. Even though he got the part, Blaine wasn't sure if he could do it. For whatever reason he felt like he needed to have sex to truly understand the character and act to the best of his ability. He knew Kurt wouldn't want to do it with him, seeing as he barely touched Blaine anymore and Kurt was disappointed he didn't get the role.

He felt it was time to visit the Warblers, he hadn't seen them in months and he really could use the confidence boost their positivity gives him. Plus he wanted to invite them to see him as Tony in West Side Story.

When he walked in they were singing “Uptown Girl” by Billy Joel. He watched and smiled at their beautiful voices and well-choreographed moves. He noticed a new face in the group, he looked very handsome and he impressed Blaine with his moves. The guys were all very kind and welcoming to Blaine which instantly lifted his spirits. They all enthusiastically accepted the invite to West Side Story and no one said anything about his weight gain which he appreciated immensely.

The new guy introduced himself as Sebastian Smythe. It turns out he transferred to Dalton soon after Blaine had left so they never had the chance to meet. He was very nice to Blaine and complimented him many times which surprised him seeing as his confidence was so low he couldn't see anyone finding him attractive, not since he gained all this weight. Sebastian was nice, he had a mysteriousness to himself that worried Blaine a bit but he wasn't going to judge him for it. Sebastian also intimidated Blaine slightly, he was a confident guy and he seemed like he could get anything he wanted.

They got coffee together later and Kurt showed up right after Sebastian started flirting with him and Blaine explained that he has a boyfriend who he loves (even though Blaine isn't fully sure if Kurt loves him back anymore). Kurt gets oddly jealous and links arms with him; it's the first time he's made physical contact with him in ages. Sebastian invites him and Kurt to go to a gay bar called Scandals. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt agrees to go. Since Blaine got the role of Tony, Kurt really hadn't been talking to him much.

They get into the bar with their weird, shitty fake IDs and see Sebastian. Kurt remarks that he doesn't like Sebastian but Blaine disagrees with him. Sebastian offers them beverages, knowing that Kurt is the designated driver he gives him a Shirley Temple and gives Blaine a beer.

Blaine and Sebastian start dancing together in a semi drunken fashion. Kurt’s old bully shows up and starts chatting to him. When Kurt turns back to check on Blaine, him and Sebastian are making out.

Kurt freaks out and causes a scene, he starts yelling at Blaine. “How dare you drag me to this god awful place and then start cheating on me literally right behind my back!!! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come here in the first place but I never expected you to drunkenly make out with some guy you only just met!!! We're done Blaine!! I can't believe you would throw away our relationship for some guy you just met who only wants to date you because he thinks you're great a singing! And to do so right in front of my face is despicable! Good luck getting home because I am not driving your drunken, fat ass home.” Kurt storms out before Blaine can even think of anything to say.

Blaine starts crying into Sebastian’s chest while Sebastian strokes his back. Blaine gets a ride home from Sebastian’s ride. He ends up not going to school for 2 days seeing as they went to the bar on a Wednesday night. He spends the 2 days off of school and the weekend crying and binging.

On Monday he finally has enough energy to go back to school, he doesn't gel his hair and he wears sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The few friends he's made a McKinley try to comfort him. Even though he and Kurt had been growing distant before the accident at Scandals, the break up hits him hard. Kurt was his first really boyfriend, he had transferred schools to be with him, he left his friends to be with him. The fact that they broke up and it was his own fault shattered him. Kurt saw him at school several times but he refused to talk to him, he ignored his texts and calls and eventually he gave up trying. Blaine quit glee club and West Side Story, allowing Kurt to be Tony and to be the lead male singer in glee club. Blaine threw himself into school work and just focused on getting good grades.

Blaine transferred back to Dalton seeing as the only reason he went to McKinley was for Kurt. He began spending all his free time with the Warblers, Sebastian especially. He slowly gets over Kurt, Sebastian helps him realize that Kurt was fairly emotionally manipulative and that a partner should love you regardless of whether or not you gain weight and that a partner shouldn't make you feel bad for being who you are and not changing it. Blaine slowly stops binge eating but still eats about the same amount of food, it's just not all at once and it doesn't make him feel guilty anymore.

One day, out of the blue about two months after Kurt broke up with him, Kurt calls Blaine. Since Blaine is in a better mental place he decides to answer the phone.

“Blaine, I know I broke up with you and I yelled at you and said nasty things to you but I really miss you. I’d love to meet up with you at the Lima Bean this afternoon.”

“Okay, I'll meet with you, but only to talk. I am not going to get back together with you.”

“Okay, I understand.”

Kurt gets to the Lima Bean first, orders Blaine's favorite drink and waits for him. Blaine walks in and he looks stunning. He's got his confidence back, he started putting effort into his hair again, and he has always looked good in the blue and red Dalton uniform. He still has his pudge, which he quite likes, but now he carries it with confidence.

Kurt stands to give Blaine a hug but Blaine just sits down instead, not wanting to lead Kurt on.

“I’m so sorry Blaine; I don't mind that you kissed Sebastian. You were both drunk and I ov---”

“You don't need to apologize, Kurt. I’m glad you broke up with me, actually. If you hadn't I would probably still hate my body and binge eat every day. I'm glad you showed your true colors that night. Now I'm back where I belong, I never fit in at McKinley and you know it. All my friends are at Dalton and it's where I’m supposed to be. Sebastian has helped me a lot these past two months. He helped me see your true colors and my own. I don't want to be in a relationship where my partner depends on me to care about all of his problems but he never cares about mine. I want a partner who loves me for me regardless if I gain some pounds or not. So thanks for breaking up with me, it was a great decision for the both of us.” And with that Blaine left the Lima Bean, got into Sebastian’s car and went back to Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later Sebastian and Blaine are in math class, bored to death learning about quadratic equations and a bunch of other stuff they'll never use. Luckily it's their last class of the day. Sebastian passes Blaine a note that's just complaining about the class and poking fun at the teacher. Blaine starts giggling and so does Sebastian but they try to keep quiet.

“Mr. Smythe and Mr. Anderson, would you both stop giggling back there and pay attention to this important information?”

“Yes, ma’am,” they say in unison, they smile at each other a bunch after that though.

As they're leaving class Sebastian says, “Hey Blaine, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go on a date with me on Friday?”

“Yes I would, Sebastian. I thought you were never going to ask me out, I mean we kissed like 4 months ago at this point; I was starting to think you weren't interested in me... So where are we going on this date?”

“That is actually top secret information.”

“Oh really? Is that so?”

“Yes, so I’ll pick you up at 7 on Friday?”

“Yeah, why the hell not?”

Blaine was incredibly excited. He had been waiting for Sebastian to ask him out for so long. Sebastian was being a little shit for not telling him what they were going to do or where they were going, but Blaine didn't mind.

“ _So what is the dress code for where we're going, I don't wanna be dressed inappropriately,_ ” Blaine texted.

“ _Just wear one of your cute sweaters and pants that go with it and you'll be fine_ ”

“ _Aww, you think my sweaters are cute :)_ ”

“ _They're not as cute as you are though_ ”

Sebastian picked Blaine up at exactly 7 o’clock that Friday. Blaine was wearing his favorite gray sweater and a button up shirt underneath it and a plaid bow tie. Sebastian was wearing a black sweater and a red fashionable varsity jacket.

“So now that you've picked me up I get to know what we're doing, right?”

“Not yet, you'll see when we get there,” Sebastian smiled and looked over at Blaine. “You look great by the way.”

Blaine smiles back, “You do too, I love how red looks on you.”

They chatted a little during the car ride, mostly about school. There were plenty of silences but none of them were awkward.

Finally they pulled into the location of their date. It was an outdoor skating rink out in the middle of nowhere but for a place off the beaten path it was plenty busy.

“You know how to skate, right?” Sebastian asked as they were getting out of the car and walking to skate rental area.

“Yeah, I haven't in a while but it's like riding a bike, I'll figure it out again. I might need some help though.”

“Great, you can hold onto me as much as you need to.” Sebastian smiled and Blaine laughed.

“I'll probably be holding to you for most of the time, I haven't actually skated since I was kid. Let's hope I don't fall on my butt and drag you down with me.” Sebastian started laughing too now as they waited to get their skates.

Once they got their skates and were laced up they hobbled over to the entrance of the actual rink.

Blaine held onto Sebastian as tightly as he could once they were on the ice. At first it was because he was genuinely unstable but after a few laps around the rink he got his bearings. Once he was comfortable on his own he loosened his grip on Sebastian’s arm. He even skated on his own a few times but came back to Sebastian each time because A) he still didn't want to fall and B) he loved being able to just hold onto Sebastian’s arm for as long as he wanted.

After skating around together for an hour they decided it was time for a break. The got hot chocolates and sat where they could watch the other people skating around.

“You did pretty good for someone who hasn't skated in years.”

“Well I did have your support most of the time.”

“At least you didn't fall on your ass.”

Blaine chuckled, “Well I think that was mainly because of you, so thank you for that.”

Blaine stared off at the rink watching the other skaters and sipping his hot chocolate. Sebastian, however, just stared and gently smiled at Blaine. They sat like that and drank their drinks in silence for several minutes.

“Blaine.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I, um, kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

So Sebastian did. They set their drinks down and gently kissed for the second time, however it was the first time they were sober and neither was in a relationship.

When they finished they just stared and smiled at each other, kissed again and then finished their hot chocolates.

***

“Sebastian, can we talk?” is the first thing Blaine says when Sebastian sits down across from him in the Lima Bean.

Sebastian expects the worst and it's evident on his face.

“Uh, sure?”

“Sebastian, I really like you...”

 _Oh no, here it comes. He's gonna call it off, he's gonna break up with me before we've even become official. What did I do? What did I say?_ Are all the thoughts that rush into Sebastian’s head during the few seconds it takes for Blaine to continue saying what he's saying.

“... I mean, I really, really like you. And that's the problem; I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose your friendship. I don't want you to think you're a rebound from Kurt because you aren't, at all. I want you to know that I like you a lot and that I want to be your boyfriend. So, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes! Yes of course I will be! I thought you were gonna break up with me, oh my god I’m so relieved!”

“You thought I was going to break up with you? Why would I do that?”

“I don't know. It's just that the way you were talking, it sounded like you might. That doesn't matter now, though, I’m just so glad I can call you my boyfriend now!”

Blaine and Sebastian spent most of the rest of the coffee date just smiling and looking at each other, chatting a little bit but mostly just smiling.

***

“I know you have a big important project due Monday, but its Friday night and I want to take your mind off of it. You're stressing yourself out and I want you to relax for just a few hours. I’ll come over, we'll watch a movie and cuddle and you'll be fine, Blaine.”

“Babe you know I'd love to but I really have to work on this proje---”

“Shhhhh, I'm coming over with Love Actually and popcorn and you can't stop me.” and with that Sebastian hung up.

 

“So why are we watching a Christmas movie in March?”

“It's a classic love story! Classic love stories can be watched anytime of the year! Also I can't believe you've never seen it!”

“Just make the popcorn while I set up the movie.”

So Sebastian starts popping the popcorn while Blaine puts the movie in. He lies down on his bed and starts rearranging the pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable for them. Sebastian walks in with the popcorn right as Blaine is finally settling onto the bed. Sebastian puts the popcorn bowl down in front of Blaine then slides into the mess of pillows and blankets behind Blaine.

Blaine presses play on the remote and the movie starts. Sebastian repositions himself into a better position and then casually reaches for some popcorn. He scooches closer to Blaine then drapes his arm over his stomach to start cuddling with him for the first time. As soon as Sebastian’s arm touches Blaine's stomach he sucks in his gut. Even though Blaine had learned to accept his pudge and be comfortable with it he still didn't feel comfortable with Sebastian touching it. He still had the irrational fear that Sebastian would be disgusted by it. He knew Sebastian wasn't Kurt and that he wouldn't be mean to him about it but the fear still lingered.

When Sebastian feels Blaine suck in he removes his arm and asks, “Babe, what's wrong?”

“Nothing just put your arm back. Its fine, I'm fine.”

“Blaine, you are definitely not fine. I felt you suck in, if you don't want me to touch your stomach I won't. I just need you to tell me.”

“You can touch my stomach and I'll try not to suck in. It's just after the whole Kurt thing, I still feel a bit self-conscious. I didn't have this before...” Blaine gestures to his stomach, “and I just feel like you're going to leave me for someone who's skinnier and hotter than me.”

“Blaine I didn't meet you when you were skinnier, when I met you looked about the same as you do now. If I was going to get hung up on something as superficial as weight, I wouldn't have been flirting with you the moment that we met. Honestly, I would still think you are hot as hell if you lost 20 pounds or gained 30 of them.”

In that moment Blaine kissed Sebastian deeply and passionately. That was exactly the type of validation Blaine wanted from a partner, it's what he wished Kurt would've been like.

When Blaine and Sebastian broke the kiss, Sebastian said, “You know I actually kinda prefer the chub, it’s soft and comforting. But it's your body so if you wanna lose weight, you do you. I'm not gonna stop you.”

“God, I love you.” And Blaine pulls Sebastian back in for another kiss.

Once they stop kissing and actually settle back down to continue the movie, Sebastian puts his arm back on Blaine's stomach and this time Blaine doesn't suck in.

Blaine puts his own hands on his stomach and says, “Actually, I quite like it too. I think that's why I was so offended that Kurt thought I wasn't hot anymore. I feel like it suits me.”

They continue watching Love Actually, eating popcorn, and cuddling and kissing. They end up falling asleep in each other's arms and wake up in the morning dazed and confused.

Blaine is the first to wake up, Sebastian’s arms are wrapped gently around his stomach and Blaine doesn't want to disturb Sebastian so he just lays there until Seb wakes up.

When Sebastian finally does wake up he drowsily smiles at Blaine and gives him a kiss good morning.

“Sorry for not going home last night, I guess I just fell asleep by accident.”

“No need to apologize, I'm perfectly fine with my boyfriend spending the night with me.” They both lazily smile at each other as Blaine gets up and stretches awake.

Blaine starts brushing his teeth and getting ready for the day while Sebastian just lays back and watches his boyfriend’s morning routine. Once Blaine's done Sebastian borrows his toothbrush and gets ready himself, he's still wearing yesterday's clothes though. He hadn't planned to spend the night.

“So what are we doing today?” Sebastian asks once he's done getting ready.

“Well I am going to work on my project today… but I wouldn't mind getting coffee or breakfast first.”

“Breakfast it is!”

Sebastian drove them to the nearest breakfast place they could find. That place happened to be an IHOP. Blaine got a boring order of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Sebastian opted for a fun order of strawberry banana pancakes.

When the food arrived Blaine ate his meal quickly, anxious to get back to his room to work on his project. Sebastian, however, leisurely ate his 3 pancakes.

When Sebastian was about a third through his meal Blaine had already finished his.

“Blaine, honey, I'm full--”

“Great, let's pay and go so I can work on my assignment.”

“Wait a second, I feel bad for wasting all this food, could you please eat some of it for me?” Sebastian said, while sliding the plate towards him, not waiting for a response.

“Fine, I'll have some.”

Blaine wasn't expecting it to be as good as it was and ended up finishing all of the pancakes.

“Oh,” Blaine said looking at the empty plate in front of him, “sorry I finished it all.”

“No need to apologize, I wasn't going to eat it.”

Sebastian paid for the breakfast even with Blaine protesting that he barely ate his food and it wasn't fair.

“It's fine, Blaine. I ordered it, and anyways you look cute when you're enjoying food.”

Blaine frowned but in a playful way, “Did you do that on purpose, Sebastian?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Sebastian smiled, “I just wanted to eat pancakes with my boyfriend.”

And they carry on like that for several weeks. Going on little dates, hanging out whenever they can. Making out nearly every day of the week. But they can't seem to get passed kissing and light touching. Whenever Sebastian attempts to get farther than just kissing Blaine stops him, makes up an excuse as to why they can't do anything more at that time.

Sebastian knows that Blaine is still self-conscious about his weight, even though Blaine pretends he isn't. Sebastian still hasn't seen him without a shirt on and they've been dating for months now. They'd both stayed over at each other's place multiple times and yet Blaine insisted on changing in the bathroom every time he changed his clothes. Sebastian gets that Blaine is still worried that what happened with Kurt might happen again but it's starting to hurt Sebastian’s feelings.

So Sebastian decides to confront Blaine about it the next time they're making out.

Sebastian was over Blaine's place for a Friday night movie date. Tonight's movie choice was Rent.

There came a point during every Friday night movie date where they stopped paying attention to the movie and start paying attention to each other. Tonight this point came when Maureen started mooing during Over The Moon.

As they were kissing Sebastian slowly slid his hand under Blaine's shirt and started gently kneading his stomach. As per usual Blaine moans a bit but removes Sebastian’s hand. Normally Sebastian just gets over it but this time Sebastian stops the kissing.

“I think we should talk.”

“Can't we just kiss instead?” Blaine says breathlessly.

“No. I love kissing you but, babe we've been together for months and we've still never gotten past kissing and I've never seen you shirtless.”

“You've seen me shirtless… I think. At least once!”

“No, I haven't, you always change in a different room.”

“Oh, I guess I do.”

“And we've slept together multiple times but we've never actually slept together. And I totally don't mind if you want to wait, but I mean, we still have other options. And I know you want to do stuff too, we've gotten pretty hot and heavy several times and I can feel you against me.”

“I do want you, I really do want to do stuff with you but I'm still anxious because of what happened with Kurt--”

“And I get that but I am not Kurt and it's starting to hurt me that you still compare me to him. You know I like your stomach, you know I'll like no matter what and I'm starting to feel like maybe you don't like me as much as I like you.”

“Sebastian! I do like you as much as you like me! I just… don't want you to hate my body. I don't want to go through that again.”

“Blaine, I love your body. Please just let me show you.”

“Okay.”

Sebastian started by taking Blaine's skirt off.

“God, you're beautiful.” Sebastian whispered taking a good look at Blaine body.

Then he slowly trailed kisses from his neck down to right above his waistband. The whole time Sebastian whispered praises to Blaine and softly touched him, gently grabbing his sides.

Blaine had closed his eyes and was enjoying how soft and gentle Sebastian was being. It pushed any worries out of his mind. Sebastian wasn't disgusted by him, Sebastian wasn't Kurt, and he knew for certain Sebastian loved his body. And Blaine loved him even more for it.

They spent the rest of the night fooling around and exploring each other’s body. They both loved every second of it, neither felt insecure, and both felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at softjameskirk.tumblr.com. Also this was sorta written for chubbyblaine.tumblr.com, so go say hi to her too.


End file.
